Sugar is Fun: Xiaolin Showdown
by Gigawolf1
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu causes pain, disorientation, and sugar highs.
1. Sugar comes from Plants

Sugar is Fun: Xiaolin Showdown

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 1: Sugar comes from Plants

"Gather around, Xiaolin Dragons. I must warn you of a new Shen Gong Wu. It has revealed itself, but it is a great danger to the one who claims it. You must make sure that you do not win it in a Xiaolin Showdown, unless the Reversing Mirror is wagered as well."

"Alright kids, you heard Master Fung! We're going to be extra careful! The new Shen Gong Wu is called the Synthesis Cane. All it does normally is absorb sunlight, water, and air to make plant food. But when someone picks it up and tries to use it, it weakens them greatly."

Kimiko was disinterested as they got on board the enlarging dragon. "So, why do we need the Reversing Mirror again?"

Omi shouted out the logical answer. "Because, it absorbs life from everything around it to make food for plants, the Reversing Mirror will force it to make food for people!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Or could it just be to make sure Jack Spicer doesn't get it?"

"Of course he will not get it! I will face him in the Showdown with the Reversing Mirror and show him my power!"

Raimundo shook his head while Clay leaned over to Omi and whispered "Rai was bein' sarcastic…"

When Dojo landed, the Xiaolin Dragons saw the normal sight: Jack Spicer was looking all over for the Synthesis Cane, while they had almost landed on top of it. Jack continued searching for the Shen Gong Wu while Wuya hovered over his shoulder and the Jack-bots floated on, oblivious to the 40-foot dragon who had flown overhead a moment before.

As the Dragons contemplated how to find the Synthesis Cane, Raimundo pulled out the Falcon's Eye. He used it to scan the ground, and when he found it, he pulled the Eye away from his face for a moment before checking again. "Guys, we got a problem!"

"Please, Raimundo! You must learn that there is no problem! The Synthesis Cane is well hidden from Jack Spicer! No one could have hidden it better than Grand Master Dashi!"

Clay took the Eye from Raimundo and looked over to where he had found the Shen Gong Wu. "Kimiko, Omi, you might want ta look at this…"

Kimiko gasped when she saw where the Cane was hidden. Omi reached for the Eye as Clay said, "You were wrong, pardner. One person could hide it better than Grand Master Dashi, and that's…"

"Oh, that sneaky Jack Spicer! He landed his ship right on top of the Synthesis Cane so that we would be unable to find it! How does he manage to do such things?"

"Dumb luck?" was Raimundo's reply. All of the Dragons nodded in agreement. They were startled by a voice saying "Why is it you always think it's just dumb luck?"

"Because that's the only kind of luck you can have, Jack!" retorted Kimiko.

"That hurts. Especially since I'm an evil genius!"

Raimundo scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then how come we have to argue about who gets to kick your butt?"

Omi laughed. "Raimundo, that is most hilarious! You have kicked his butt the least number of times, with only two to your name! And Kimiko has only done so… Once… And Clay has only done so… Twice… Well, friends, I feel that Kimiko should have this one, since she only has once kicked Jack's butt in a Showdown! And, she has also lost…"

Kimiko growled. "Hey, wait, you actually expect me to challenge you for the Synthesis Cane? If you get it first, then you can go ahead and take it. If I get it first, it's mine. Got it?"

Kimiko raced to Jack's ship and blew it up with her Judallet Flip-Fire. This resulted in Jack being cowardly and him ducking. He just happened to be hit by the Cane as Kimiko tried to catch it in mid-air.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! First to climb a tree wins!"

"Alright, fine! My Shroud of Shadows against your…"

Kimiko grinned. "All I've got is the Reversing Mirror. That's what I'll have to use!"

"Okay, my… Wait, since when do you Xiaolin Losers only bring one Shen Gong Wu to a Showdown?"

"Never mind. Let's just start this, okay?"

"Sure, let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!"

AN: Let's see if any scientific minds are out there…


	2. The Sun is Burning Gas

Sugar is Fun: Xiaolin Showdown

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 2: The Sun is Burning Gas

Kimiko was happy as her friends congratulated for beating Jack Spicer into oblivion. No less could be expected from anyone with a brain and the Reversing Mirror. Despite this well-known fact, she received many compliments. As Jack crawled away, Wuya startled him.

"Excellent Jack! Now that they have the Synthesis Cane, we will never lose another Showdown again!" Wuya glared at him as he whimpered.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!" Jack shouted on the verge of tears.

"I'm not being sarcastic. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had planned it. Sadly, I do know better. Now let's get ready for the coming chaos!" Wuya floated away towards the ship to get ready for any new Shen Gong Wu.

"Oh. Alright then." Jack stood up, brushed himself up, and calmly got into his jet before flying off, leaving the Xiaolin Dragons behind.

The four dragons got on Dojo and flew off. Kimiko made sure to use the Shroud of Shadows to hold the Reversing Mirror where it would reflect the Synthesis Cane. She did not feel weakened, or see the Cane glow red, or she would have been aware of something wrong…

Upon arriving back at the Temple, they found that Master Fung was busy somewhere else. "Guess we'll just have to put the Cane in the Vault by ourselves… But it's odd that Master Dashi is busy. He's never been busy before!"

"Don't worry Kimiko! Master Fung knows what he's doing. The only time he was ever kidnapped was…" Dojo stopped before he finished. The Dragons had just recently freed Omi from the Heylin Side, and none of them wanted to remember that dark time.

"I'll put it into the vault. You guys go have some fun, I'll catch up," said Kimiko.

"If you're sure," said Raimundo, exchanging a glance with the Dragon of Fire. A sudden thought crossed his mind. He couldn't remember why, but this seemed… Familiar…

As Kimiko got out of the sight of the others, she made her way to the vault. In the brightly lit room, she looked at the Cane carefully. It was made of a strong type of wood, instead of the metal that made most Shen Gong Wu. As she opened the vault and went down the steps, she noticed a slight reddish glow, and a few small sprouts from the Cane. Curious, she stopped and examined it thoroughly. She realized in horror that the sprouts were branches growing from the Cane itself. Still holding the Cane, she ran outside and got to the side of the Vault before screaming as the sprouts engulfed her.

AN: Maybe this should go under horror, but it's intended to be a Humor… How about both?


End file.
